


I Will Protect You

by Toxic_apple14



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic_apple14/pseuds/Toxic_apple14
Summary: Sanji berubah menjadi anak empat tahun dan memiliki trauma [WARNING! ZoSan! Little bit LawLu]
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	I Will Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> Work kedua aku di AO3 ini. Semoga suka :D  
> Ini ku publish di ffn juga btw.
> 
> ZoSan AU. Slight LawLu. OOC karena aku belom nonton OP sebanyak itu karena belom ada waktu luang :')
> 
> One Piece milik Eiichiro Oda

**I Will Protect You.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate; T aja deh.**

**.**

**.**

**Written by Toxic_Apple14**

* * *

Roronoa Zoro menguap lebar sebelum otaknya yang lamban mencoba memproses benda hitam yang melayang diatasnya.

"Ng? Apa itu?" gumamnya malas tanpa ingin berpindah dari posisi nyamannya.

Sayangnya benda kecil itu semakin lama semakin besar, besar, dan besar—

_BRUK!_

"GAHH!" Benda itu jatuh tepat diatas perut Zoro hingga sang empunya berteriak menggetarkan seisi lautan _Shin Sekai_.

"Ada apa?!"

"Zoro! Apakah ada musuh?!"

"Hm? Ada apa pendekar- _san_?"

"....." Zoro bahkan masih kesulitan bicara karena sakit pada perutnya. Ia melirik perut yang atasnya sekarang tengah di duduki oleh seorang.... Kesatria mungil?

"Eh? Siapa itu, Zoro?"

"Seorang anak kecil... Bagaimana bisa dia ada disini?"

Anak kecil dengan baju lusuh yang penuh debu. Jemarinya dililit beberapa perban dan kepalanya dilindungi oleh helm besi yang hanya memperlihatkan matanya.

Dia menoleh dan memandang kru bajak laut topi jerami dengan pandangan takut. Tubuhnya bahkan tanpa sadar bergetar.

"Ka-kalian... Siapa?"

Luffy seperti biasanya menjawab dengan senyuman, "kami bajak laut! Aku Luffy, kapten kapal ini. Dan yang kau duduki itu Zoro."

"Aku Usopp."

"Tony Tony Chopper! Aku rusa dan aku seorang dokter. Apakah ada sesuatu dari tubuhmu yang sakit?" Chopper tidak meminta persetujuan untuk menarik kedua lengan yang dihiasi beberapa leban dan lecet. Jari-jarinya yang diperban bebercak sedikit darah.

"Aku Nami, seorang navigator kapal ini. Disebelahku ini Nico Robin, seorang arkeolog." Nami ikut berjongkok disebelah Chopper, memandang dengan khawatir walaupun dalam hatinya bertanya-tanya kenapa anak kecil ini memiliki mata yang mirip dengan seseorang.

"Aku Franky. _Cybrog_ manusia. Bagaimana caranya kau bisa ada disini?"

"Aku Brook. Yohohoho~! Apakah kau baik-baik saja, anak kecil?"

"He-hewan bicara! _Sugoii_!" anak kecil itu terlihat takut dan penasaran sekaligus. Ia mengabaikan dirinya yang masih menduduki perut Zoro dan memandangi Chopper dengan berbinar.

" _Are_ , dimana Sanji?" Luffy bertanya setelah melihat kru-nya tidak lengkap.

Anak kecil yang memakai helm besi itu mendongak, " _Onii-san_ , bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?"

Dan semua melotot saat mendengarnya (kecuali Robin, tentunya)

"HEEEEEH?!?"

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Suasana dapur sekaligus ruang makan cukup serius. Bahkan Luffy yang biasanya bertingkah konyol kini duduk dengan tenang.

"Jadi Sanji kembali mengecil--tidak, lebih tepatnya _'Sanji'_ kita kembali terlempar ke masalalu dan dirinya di masalalu terlempar kemasa depan karena buah ini." Chopper menunjukkan setengah potong buah storberi warna biru cerah. Dia yakin setengah potongan lainnya sudah dimakan oleh Sanji sebelumnya.

"Apa tidak ada obatnya? Bagaimana cara membatalkan kekuatan buah itu?" Nami bertanya dengan prihatin. Sanji saat masih kecil terlihat jelas telah mengalami penganiayaan.

Chopper menggeleng, "aku tidak tahu. Aku akan mencari penawarnya di buku-buku pengobatan. Untuk sementara kalian jaga dia. Mentalnya sedikit kacau dan mungkin dia akan mendadak sangat takut terhadap siapapun."

Luffy mendesah, "bagaimana ini...?" tanyanya suram, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Luffy?"

"Bagaimana ini?!? Kita tidak bisa makan karena tidak ada yang bisa memasak! Aaaaah! Aku lapar dan aku mau daging!"

 _GUBRAK_!

"Luffy!" Nami langsung menarik-narik pipi kaptennya itu dengan beringas. Nakama mereka sedang dalam masalah dan kapten polos _coretbegocoret_ mereka ini malah memikirkan urusan perut.

" _Twahe awaa lalar mameee_!" (tapi aku lapar Nami!)

Mengabaikan keributan yang sudah sangat biasa terjadi, Zoro melirik Sanji yang duduk dengan gelisah di sebelahnya.

"Hey," panggilnya dengan nadanya yang biasa, "kenapa kau tidak melepas helm itu? Tidakkah kepalamu terasa berat?"

Sanji kecil gemetar halus, terlihat jelas masih ketakutan pada orang-orang asing di sekelilingnya. Tangannya yang penuh lebam mengusap sisi helm besi yang melindungi kepalanya.

"Ini... Untuk melindungiku."

Keributan antara Luffy, Usopp dan Nami langsung terhenti.

"Melindungimu?" tanya ketiganya bersamaan.

"Kau tidak perlu takut! Tidak akan ada yang bisa melukaimu disini!" Luffy tertawa lebar sebelum senyumnya menghilang sepenuhnya karena jawaban Sanji.

"Tidak akan ada yang melukaiku bukan berarti aku tidak bisa terluka karena kalian," bisik Sanji.

Keadaan hening hingga terasa seram. Chopper sudah sejak awal meninggalkan ruang makan untuk mencari penawar dan Franky juga Brook keluar untuk kembali meneruskan penelitian Franky.

"Luffy, Usopp- _kun_ , Pendekar- _san_ , bagaimana kalau kalian keluar dan memancing ikan? Aku dan Navigator- _san_ akan memasak makan malam." Robin mengusir pria-pria itu dengan halus, berusaha menghindari suasana berat dengan mencetuskan ide memasak bersama Nami.

Tatapannya kemudian beralih pada Sanji yang masih gemetar. Ia bahkan menunduk dalam dalam.

"Koki—tidak, Sanji- _kun_ , apakah kau mau ikut memasak bersama kami?"

Sanji mencengkram lengan kirinya, "ap-apa boleh? Ba-bagaimana kalau hasilnya hancur?"

Sekilas, sebelum keluar dari ruang makan dengan malas, Zoro melirik Sanji dan pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi.

"Tidak akan! Tenang saja! Kalau ingin menjadi koki, maka kamu harus berlatih dan terus berlatih walaupun masakanmu seringkali gagal!" Nami tersenyum, ingin mengusap kepala Sanji namun sang bocah terlihat takut dengan apapun yang mendekati kepalanya.

"Mo-mohon bantuannya!"

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Disisi lain, Luffy memandang lautan tanpa ekspresi. Keheningan yang cukup membuat Usopp bertanya-tanya apakah ada yang salah dengan kapten mereka.

Tapi belum senpat dia bertanya, gelombang air di dekat Sunny Go beriak semakin kuat dan membuat Sunny sedikit berguncang.

Tidak lama kemudian, sebuah kapal selam berwarna kuning dengan lambang bajak laut dan tulisan DEATH muncul.

Wajah Luffy langsung cerah dan ia melambaikan tangan pada sosok yang baru saja melangkah keluar dari kapal selam miliknya.

"Toraooooo!"

  
Trafalgar Law naik ke Sunny Go setelah mengatakan sesuatu pada krunya. Luffy dengan cepat menyambutnya dengan senyum lebar dan pelukan erat.

"Aku rindu Torao!"

Yang dipeluk hanya mengangguk, "aku juga, Luffy- _ya_."

" _Shishishi_!"

"Luffy! Usopp! Zoro! Aku menemukan penawarnya!" Chopper keluar dari ruangannya dengan membawa buku usang, " _are_ , ada Trafalgar- _san_!"

" _Hountou_?! Kalau begitu cepat berikan penawarnya pada Sanji!"

Chopper menggeleng, terlihat frustasi.

"Aku tidak bisa. Penawarnya adalah Sanji sendiri. Trauma masa kecilnya harus dihilangkan. Sampai saat itu tiba, dia akan tetap disini sebagai _'Sanji'_ saat masih kecil."

"Aaaah! Bagaimana cara menghilangkan traumanya itu?!"

"Jangan tanya aku! Aku juga tidak tahu!"

Zoro dan Trafalgar Law hanya diam memperhatikan. Luffy malah dengan polosnya berbalik dan duduk di tempat kesukaannya, seolah-olah tidak terjadi apapun.

" _Souka_. Kalau begitu yasudah. Aaah! Aku laparrr~"

"OI! KAU INI KHAWATIR ATAU TIDAK?!" Usopp lelah menghadapi kaptennya itu. Bagaimana bisa dia tetap tenang seperti itu? Zoro juga. Sebagai 'orang terdekat' Sanji, kenapa dia tidak terlihat khawatir?

"Makanan siap!"

Teriakan Nami sukses menarik atensi seluruh kru dan dua kapten yang ada disana.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Sanji kecil sudah diberi pengertian oleh Robin, Nami dan Chopper setelah makan siang usai. Kini sikapnya berubah menjadi kikuk dan sedikit malu-malu. Tapi dia belum ingin melepaskan helm yang memberati kepalanya.

Saat sedang makan pun Sanji hanya mengangkat sedikit helm itu. Tidak membiarkannya lepas sepenuhnya. Nami merasa miris melihatnya.

"Trafalgar Law, Chopper. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu." Zoro memberi gestur keluar dan mereka mengikutinya ke arah dek belakang yang sepi.

"Zoro, ada apa?"

"Bagaimana cara menghilangkan trauma seseorang?"

Trafalgar Law mengangkat sebelah alis, "menghilangkan sumber traumanya. Membangkitkan kembali kepercayaan dirinya. Dan juga memberikan rasa 'aman' padanya."

Zoro menggaruk kepalanya dengan sebal, dia tidak pandai dengan itu semua.

"Zoro, yang dikatakan Trafalgar- _san_ itu benar. Satu-satunya cara adalah dengan 'menyembuhkan' mental Sanji dan membuatnya melepaskan 'masa lalu'-nya."

Pendekar pedang itu tidak tahu harus mengatakan apalagi hingga hanya dapat tertunduk diam.

"Untuk sekarang, biarkan dia kembali berteman dengan kita semua." Chopper meninggalkan mereka untuk kembali ke ruangannya, mencari lebih lanjut apa yang Sanji makan dan akan memiliki efek berapa lama.

"Kau tidak perlu mencemaskannya, Roronoa- _ya_. _Kuroashi-ya_ orang yang kuat. Dia akan segera kembali." Law menepuk sekilas bahunya sebelum melangkah pergi untuk menemui Luffy yang sudah memanggil-manggilnya.

"Ck, sial."

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Zoro tidak pandai berkomunikasi, apalagi menenangkan anak kecil berusia 4 atau 5 tahun. Dia hanya bisa mengawasi Sanji dari jauh karena takut akan menambah trauma Sanji.

Anak itu cukup pendiam, tapi suka bersama Robin yang tahu banyak soal buku dan suka meminjam koleksi bukunya. Terutama buku tentang laut dan resep.

Sejauh ini belum ada masalah yang berarti. Mereka makan malam seperti biasanya dan beraktifitas seperti biasa hingga jam tidur.

Hari ini Usopp yang kebagian jatah jaga malam. Jadi Sanji tidur di ranjangnya dengan pulas sampai suara-suara aneh sedikit mengganggu.

Diam-diam Zoro berdecak sebal. _'Trafalgar Law dan Luffy itu!_ ' batinnya.

Oh, ayolah Zoro. Kau dan Sanji juga sering melakukannya di gym pribadimu.

Gesekan seprai terdengar di telinganya dan Zoro langsung paham kalau Sanji telah terbangun dan terganggu dengan suara-suara yang terdengar.

Diliriknya tempat tidur Ussop yang selimutnya ikut bergetar, Sanji jelas ketakutan dan Zoro merasa ingin membanting pintu kamar kaptennya dan menyeret keduanya untuk dilempar ke laut.

Menghela nafas, Zoro melangkah turun dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Sanji. "Kau baik? Apa suara itu menganggumu?"

Kepala dengan helm menyembul keluar dari balik selimut. Sanji jelas menahan tangis. Gemetarnya lebih parah dari pada yang dapat Zoro duga. " _Unn_.... _hiks_..."

"O-oi... jangan menangis..." Zoro pusing, dia tidak pernah bisa menenangkan anak kecil yang menangis.

Tanpa sadar tangannya terulur dan membawa Sanji beserta selimutnya kedalam pelukannya. " _Yosh_ , _yosh_ , tidak apa-apa, kau aman." ujarnya berusaha menenangkan sebelum sebuah suara yang terdengar seperti erangan malah terdengar lumayan jelas.

Perempatan segera timbul di kepalanya. _'Dua orang itu!!_ ' batinnya sebal. " _Na_ , disini berisik sekali. Mau tidur di tempat lain?"

Tidak ada jawaban, tapi Zoro tahu dengan jelas betapa kuat cengkaraman Sanji pada bagian depan bajunya. Tanpa banyak bicara dia segera menggendongnya dan membawanya naik ke gym merangkap menara pengintai tempat dia biasa berjaga dan olahraga.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Yo, Usopp. Tidak ada apapun?" sapa Zoro dengan Sanji di gendongannya.

Usopp menoleh dari kegiatannya membersihkan kacamata, "Zoro? Oh, Sanji! Kenapa kalian kemari?"

"Disana berisik sekali. Kami tidak bisa tidur." balas Zoro dan mengambil duduk dengan Sanji di pangkuan. "Tidurlah, suara itu tidak akan menganggumu lagi."

" _Oji--onii-san_ sendiri bagaimana?" suara Sanji memang pelan, tapi Usopp dan Zoro bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Pffft-- _Ojii-san_! Buahahahahaha! Zoro, itu cocok untukmu! Ahahahaha!" Usopp tertawa terbahak. Apalagi melihat wajah Zoro yang masam.

"Aku akan menemaninya berjaga. Tidurlah." dan setelahnya Sanji bergerak menyamankan diri hingga tertidur pulas setelah Zoro membenarkan letak selimut yang melapisinya.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Karena Zoro yang memeluknya semalaman, Sanji bisa merasakan kalau tidurnya menjadi jauh lebih pulas. Dia ingin membalasnya dengan membuatkannya onigiri untuk menemani pria itu latihan.

Karena semuanya terlihat sibuk, dia mencoba sendiri dengan mengikuti buku resep yang kata mereka miliknya. Hasilnya tidak terlalu buruk tapi dia tidak tahu dengan rasanya.

"Sanji? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Usopp yang masuk untuk mengambil air melihat Sanji sedang... meremas-remas nasi kepal? "Apa kau membuat onigiri?"

"Um... ta-tapi aku tidak tahu dengan rasanya..." balas Sanji, menunduk seolah-olah telah melakukan kesalahan.

Usopp mengambil onigiri yang masih setengah jadi--berantakan--dan mencobanya.

"!!!"

"Aa--bagaimana rasanya?" Sanji bertanya dengan penuh harap.

 _'Asin sekali, dan apa-apaan rasa wasabi yang luar biasa ini? Rasanya mengerikan dan lebih buruk dari masakan Ace!_ ' Usopp menguatkan diri untuk menelan semuanya dalam sekali kunyah. "Lu-lumayan... untuk siapa ini?"

"Untuk _onii-san_ ya-yang kemarin menemaniku tidur..."

Usopp tersenyum, "Dia pasti menyukainya. Percaya padaku. Zoro biasanya ada di dek belakang pada jam segini," dalam hatinya mengucapkan doa agar Zoro bisa melalui cobaan ini dengan baik dan tidak menghantuinya seandaikan pendekar pedang itu keracunan.

"Un! _Arigatou_!"

Walau separuh wajahnya tertutup helm, tapi Usopp tahu bahwa Sanji kecil tengah tersenyum padanya. "Ya, sama-sama!"

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Zoro masih tertidur lelap saat menyadari seseorang melangkah mendekatinya. Dia tetap berpura-pura tidur sampai suara derap kaki itu kembali menjauh setelah mendekatinya dan berhenti sejenak di sebelahnya.

Dibukanya matanya dengan malas dan melihat sepiring onigiri yang bentuknya berantakkan ada disebelahnya dengan segelas teh hijau.

 _'Bocah itu... dia membuatkanku ini untuk apa?_ ' tapi Zoro tetap mengambilnya dan memakannya dalam sekali kunyah karena rasanya yang sangat luar biasa. _'Rasanya buruk sekali._ '

Setelah menyelesaikan makannya, dia segera melangkah pergi dan kembali melanjutkan tidurnya diantara tumpukan kotak-kotak berisi barang-barang Franky yang belum sempat dibereskan. Dia tidak ingin memergoki Sanji yang diam-diam membuatkannya sesuatu.

Sedangkan Sanji yang kembali mengintip tempat Zoro tadinya tertidur terbelalak senang saat melihat piringnya kosong dan tehnya habis.

Cepat-cepat kakinya melangkah dan memandang takjub piring yang telah kosong. Senyum lebar (yang pastinya masih tertutup helm besinya) tidak dapat ditahan lagi. Sanji merasa amat sangat senang.

Dia membereskan piring dan gelas itu lalu membawanya kembali ke ruang makan. Berniat mencucinya sekalian dengan bekas-bekasnya sebelumnya.

 _'Aku akan membuatkannya lagi besok!_ ' batinnya gembira. Baru kali ini ada yang menghabiskan semua masakannya.

Ibunya juga suka memakan masakannya. Tapi beliau tidak bisa memakannya terlalu banyak karena kondisi badannya.

Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan Zoro yang kini sedang menahan rasa panas pada perutnya.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Tanpa terasa tiga hari telah berlalu sejak Sanji 'bertukar tempat' dengan masalalunya.

Sejak Zoro memeluknya sampai tertidur, Sanji selalu mendekati Zoro dan naik keatas pangkuannya untuk tidur. Kadang saat Zoro tidur di kamar mereka (Usopp, Zoro, Sanji dan Brook tidur dalam satu kamar. Franky tidur di ruangannya, begitupun Chopper. Sedangkan Luffy tidur di kamarnya sendiri ketika ada Law.), Sanji ikut naik keatas kasurnya dan tidur sambil mengenggam ujung bajunya.

Awalnya ia nyaris menangis saat Zoro menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Sanji merasa Zoro terganggu karenanya dan nyaris meminta maaf sebelum Zoro merentangkan tangannya dan membawa Sanji kecil kedalam pelukannya.

Sifatnya yang mudah takut juga perlahan-lahan hilang. Mungkin merasa aman berada di sekitar kru bajak laut topi jerami. Terlebih kaptennya sendiri selalu bertingkah konyol.

Sekarang dia sedang berbincang dengan Robin dan Nami mengenai ikan-ikan dari buku yang dibacanya. Dari binar matanya, terlihat jelas bahwa bocah itu sedang kagum pada kedua wanita yang memiliki pengetahuan luas tentang lautan.

"OIII ADA KAPAL BAJAK LAUT DARI ARAH JAM 7!! BERSIAP UNTUK—MEREKA SUDAH MENEMBAK!!" Ussop berteriak.

Cepat-cepat kru mugiwara bersiap untuk goncangan dan serangan lanjutan.

Robin langsung menggendong Sanji dan membawanya masuk kedalam ruangan Chopper.

"Tunggulah disini dan jangan keluar," dia tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Sanji kecil sebelum meninggalkan ruangan Chopper itu, "tenanglah, kami akan baik-baik saja."

Sedetik setelah Robin keluar dan menutup pintunya, kapal Sunny berguncang. Suara berisik meriam juga mulai terdengar bersahutan bersamaan dengan suara gaduh perkelahian.

Sanji sama sekali tidak berani mengintip. Dia memegang helmnya erat seolah hanya benda itulah yang bisa melindunginya.

Kapal Sunny masih berguncang-guncang saat pintu ruangan Chopper terbuka dan sosok tidak dikenal muncul dibaliknya.

"Anak kecil rupanya." pria itu mendecih, pistol dia arahkan pada Sanji yang langsung gemetaran. "Kau tahu tempat dimana harta mereka disimpan?"

Tempat harta disimpan? Sanji tidak tahu. Dia tidak pernah melihatnya—kru bajak laut topi jerami juga tidak pernah membahasnya.

Tidak mendapat jawaban, pria itu melangkah mendekat dan menyambar kerah baju Sanji. Dia membawanya seperti kucing dan dengan kasar melepas paksa helm besi dari kepalanya.

"Aaah! Lepaskan aku! Tolong!"

 _BRAK_!

"OI KALIAN! SERAHKAN HARTA KALIAN PADA KAMI ATAU ANAK INI AKAN MATI!"

"Sanji!"

"Sanji- _kun_!"

"Sanji!!"

Ujung pelatuk ditekan ke pelipisnya. Sanji makin tremor. Badannya gemetar hebat dan airmatanya jatuh. Suaranya mendadak hilang, tertahan di tenggorokan.

Saat Sanji merasa hidupnya akan berakhir beberapa detik lagi, sebuah tangan besar yang hangat melingkarinya dengan aura perlindungan mutlak.

"Aargh!" pria yang tadinya menyanderanya mendadak sudah jatuh bersimbah darah. Sedangkan sosok yang menyelamatkannya memeluknya dalam lengan kokoh.

Zoro melirik lengannya, melihat Sanji yang masih mengeluarkan air mata tanpa bisa berteriak. Tubuhnya masih gemetaran hebat dan kulitnya terasa dingin. Segera saja sesuatu dalam dirinya bangkit—rasa kesal yang meluap hingga ingin menghabisi semuanya tanpa ampun.

Segera saja _Haki_ -nya aktif. Membuat musuh gemetar hanya dalam jarak 5 meter.

"Beraninya kalian menyentuhnya." ujarnya dengan aura mengerikan. Luffy sepertinya juga merasakan hal yang sama hingga mengaktifkan _second gear_ dan langsung menghempaskan bajak laut yang mengantar nyawa mereka dengan sendirinya.

Trafalgar Law yang masih bersenang-senang memotong dan menggabungkan bagian tubuh musuhnya menjadi bentuk _absurd_ hanya dapat mendengus melihat kelakuan pujaan hati dan sang pendekar pedang.

Tidak sampai semenit, kapal Sunny sudah bersih dari para perampok (Robin melemparkan mereka ke laut dengan tangan ekstranya). Luffy nyengir di sebelah Law dan yang lainnya membersihkan Sunny dari bekas-bekas pertempuran.

"Shishishi! Torao iseng sekali!"

"Kau juga sama saja, Luffy- _ya_."

"Aah! Mereka meninggalkan goresan pada Sunny!" Franky yang langsung mengecek kapal mereka mengerang. Ada goresan panjang pada sisi luar Sunny—mungkin akibat tergores bola meriam yang gagal mengenainya tadi.

"Eeh?! Apakah parah?"

Mereka heboh sendiri hingga lupa pada Zoro yang masih membawa Sanji didalam pelukannya.

"Kau baik?" Zoro bertanya pada bocah yang masih belum berhenti bergetar di pelukannya. Jari-jari Sanji mencengkram mantelnya erat, air matanya masih mengalir tanpa henti. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun hingga Zoro berinisiatif memeluknya dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa. Kau aman. Tidak akan ada yang berani melukaimu lagi."

Detik itu juga Sanji menangis kencang-kencang.

"Kami akan melindungimu. Aku akan selalu melindungimu. Tidak apa-apa." Zoro mencoba menenangkan tangis histeris itu.

"Sanjii! Apa kau terluka? Zoro! Berikan Sanji padaku!" Chopper terlihat panik, dia melompat-lompat pada Zoro. Mencoba untuk mengambil Sanji yang ada di pelukannya.

Saat Zoro mencoba melepaskan pelukannya agar Sanji bisa diperiksa oleh Chopper, bocah itu malah mencengkramnya seolah-olah tidak ingin lepas.

"Oi, lepaskan aku sebentar, biarkan Chopper memeriksamu."

Sanji masih menangis histeris, menggeleng-geleng dan merapatkan diri pada Zoro.

Chopper memperhatikan, lalu menyetuh tangan Sanji sebentar.

"Chopper, bagaimana keadaan Sanji- _san_?" Brook bertanya menggantikan yang lain. Luffy di sisi lain juga terlihat ingin tahu keadaan nakama-nya itu.

" _Daijobu_! Sanji baik-baik saja. Hanya masih sedikit syok. Dia tanpa sadar mencari sumber rasa amannya." Chopper melepaskan tangan itu dan menarik nafas lega. "Zoro, kutitipkan Sanji padamu!"

"Yosh! _Minna_! Ayo kita lanjut berlayar!" Nami berteriak. Setelah Chopper memastikan nakama mereka baik-baik saja di pelukan Zoro, gadis itu mulai membaca arah angin dan menyuruh-nyuruh yang lainnya untuk membentangkan layar.

"Ouuu!"

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Mantel Zoro basah hingga pria itu melepasnya dan menggantungnya begitu saja di jaring kapal. Sanji ada di pangkuannya, tidak ingin lepas walau hanya sedetik.

"Sudah lebih baik?"

"Un..."

"...."

"...."

"Itu menakutkan, bukan?"

"...."

Zoro menepuk-nepuk kepala pirang dengan tangan lainnya. Dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa untuk menghibur Sanji kecil yang masih terlihat trauma.

".... _onii-san_ , apakah itu benar?"

"Ha?"

Sanji memainkan jari-jari Zoro yang besar, tanpa sadar merapatkan diri pada Zoro. "... tadi kau bilang akan selalu melindungiku..."

"Oh," Zoro ingat perkataannya tadi. "Itu benar. Tidak ada yang akan melukaimu selama kau disisiku."

"...."

"Kau percaya pada kami?"

"... un," Sanji mengangguk dan bersandar pada Zoro sebelum mengangkat wajah untuk memandang Zoro dengan wajah... luar biasa bahagia? " _Arigatou, onii-san_."

"Hm," Zoro membalas dengan senyuman. Lega karena Sanji mulai kembali ceria.

Hingga dia menyadari ujung jari Sanji yang memudar—nyaris transparan.

"Oi bocah--!"

" _Onii-san_ , aku menyukaimu! Terimakasih sudah melindungi dan menyelamatkanku! Aku tidak akan melupakanmu!"

Setelahnya bagaikan semua itu hanya mimpi, sosok di depan Zoro menghilang sepenuhnya.

"Bocah--!" Zoro masih dilingkupi kebingungan saat sebuah teriakan melengking terdengar dari arah dapur.

"GYAAAAAAAHH!"

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Horeee! Sanji sudah kembalii!" Chopper memeluk Sanji diikuti dengan Luffy.

" _Okaeri_ , Sanji!"

Sanji yang dipeluk hanya termenung bingung, "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau beberapa hari yang lalu berubah menjadi suupeerrrr kecil!" Franky mengusap airmatanya yang meleleh—kenapa dia bisa menangis?

"Super kecil?"

"Koki- _san_ saat kecil terlihat manis bersama pendekar- _san_."

"Haah?"

"Sanji! Kau sudah kembali, jadi ayo kita berpesta!"

"Haaah?! Tunggu, bisakah seseorang menjelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi disini?!"

Nakama-nya berpadang-pandangan hingga Usopp membuka suara, "Kau terlempar ke masalalu karena buah ajaib—setidaknya begitulah menurut pendapat Chopper. Dan _'kau'_ yang di masalalu terlempar kesini."

"Ha? Tapi aku hanya merasa sudah tertidur berhari-hari lamanya?"

"Eh? Jelaskan apa yang kau rasakan! _Naa_ , Sanji! Kau tidak melihat masalalu? Bertemu keluargamu yang merasa aneh karena kau mendadak dewasa?" Chopper mengguncang bahu Sanji. Membuat koki itu merasa pusing.

"Seben—tar—Chopper—"

"Ah, maaf..."

Sanji memegangi kepalanya dan bangkit berdiri—dia sedari tadi masih terduduk di atas lantai—dan duduk di kursi meja makan diikuti oleh teman-temannya kecuali Zoro yang memilih berdiri menyender pada kusen pintu dan Trafalgar Law yang duduk menyender pada kayu di sebelah Zoro.

"Aku hanya merasa bermimpi... tentang diriku sendiri yang masih kecil bermain bersama kalian semua."

"Mimpi?"

"Ya..."

"Mimpi seperti apa? Bisa kau jelaskan detailnya?"

"Seperti... jatuh dari langit ke atas perut seorang pendekar pedang—lalu merasa ngeri karena tahu-tahu bisa berada diatas kapal bajak laut."

Mereka berpandang-pandangan.

"Chopper, apa maksudnya ini?"

" _Kuroashi-ya_ tidak 'terlempar' ke masalalu. Dia hanya memasuki alam mimpi, berfatamorgana seolah-olah dia menghilang dan tergantikan oleh anak kecil, lalu otaknya mengalami kemunduran dikarenakan tubuhnya." Trafalgar Law menjelaskan, seolah-olah sudah tahu duduk perkaranya.

"Jadi maksudmu, _'Sanji'_ kecil yang kita lihat itu sebenarnya Sanji? Tapi dia merasa masih belum mengenal kita karena tubuhnya yang masih anak-anak?"

"Tepat."

Nami meremas rambutnya, Usopp menjedukkan kepala ke tembok dan sisanya bengong.

"Aku tidak paham dengan pembicaraan kalian!"

Luffy mengupil dan memerhatikan Law dengan serius, "jadinya Sanji tidak kembali ke masalalu?"

"Luffy! Memangnya kau paham?!" Nami menoleh cepat pada kapten mereka, menggeram karena Luffy bertingkah seolah memahami apa yang dikatakan oleh Chopper dan Law.

"Tidak." Jawabnya polos, mengundang Nami untuk mencakar-cakar wajahnya. "Tapi yang penting kan Sanji sudah kembali bersama kita dan baik-baik saja."

Yang lain tersentak.

Benar. Apa yang sudah terjadi relakan saja. Toh sekarang Sanji sudah bersama mereka. Baik-baik saja tanpa kekurangan.

"Iya juga ya..."

"Hm."

"Benar, yang penting Sanji sudah bersama kita kembali!"

" _Saa_ , kalau begitu ayo kita berpesta! Daginggg!" Luffy meninju udara dengan semangat, mengabaikan Sanji yang mendesah dan bangkit untuk menuruti kaptennya itu.

" _Ha'i, ha'i, minna_ , ayo kita keluarkan meja dan bahan-bahannya!"

"Ouuuu!"

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Tidak bergabung dengan yang lain?" Zoro membuka matanya saat Sanji mengulurkan sebotol bir. "Kau sejak tadi tidak membuka suara. Kecewa karena aku cepat kembali?"

"Hmph," botol bir diambil dan diteguk isinya, "kau tahu jelas apa yang aku rasakan."

Sanji tertawa kecil lalu duduk di sebelah Zoro, sedikit menjauh dari keramaian pesta dadakan Luffy.

"Kau cukup telaten menghadapiku yang cengeng," Sanji memecah hening yang sempat mengisi keduanya, "Bagaimana menurutmu? Aku saat kecil."

"Penakut." Balas Zoro, membiarkan kepala Sanji mulai memberati bahu kanannya. "Tapi senyumnya manis."

"Hmm... begitu ya? Dan bagaimana masakan buatanku?"

Zoro melingkarkan tangan kanannya di pinggang Sanji, setengah memeluknya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Mengerikan sampai perutku panas, setidaknya sekarang sudah lebih baik."

Tawa Sanji mengudara setelahnya.

"Kau sengaja menjadikanku percobaan?"

"Hahahaha, bagaimana menurutmu sendiri, _marimo_?"

Zoro mendengus, membiarkan tubuh Sanji yang hangat semakin menduselnya untuk mencari kenyamanan.

"Kau tahu, _marimo_? Ternyata tidur di pelukanmu itu sangat nyaman." Sanji menyentuh dada Zoro, tepat diatas jantungnya berada. "Mendengarkan ini, isi kepalaku ikut tenang dengan sendirinya."

Pria yang didusel dan disentuh tidak menjawab, hanya meneguk kembali birnya dan menikmati perilaku Sanji yang manis.

"Aku jadi tidak ingin melepasnya."

Tahu-tahu nafas berbau nikotin yang identik dengan Sanji ada di depan bibirnya, menghembuskan asap sebelum menjilat bibir Zoro yang menyisakan bir. "Zoro..."

Mata mereka saling bertatapan, bertukar kata tanpa verbal dan tenggelam satu sama lainnya.

Tangan Zoro naik, mengusap lengan, naik ke leher jenjang dan kemudian rahang kokoh yang lembut.

Bibir mereka berdekatan hingga saling tertaut ringan dan mengecap masing-masing rasa lainnya.

"Sebaiknya kalian mencari ruangan." Dan sebuah suara bernada datar sukses mengacaukan semuanya.

Baik Sanji maupun Zoro langsung menoleh, mendapati Trafalgar Law dengan pedang _nodachi_ yang tidak pernah lepas dari tangannya sedang menatap mereka berdua dengan seringai.

Wajah keduanya panas seketika. Terlebih saat menyadari Sanji yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk diatas paha Zoro.

"Are, Sanji, kenapa kau duduk diatas Zoro?"

...

Dan Luffy di belakang sang kapten bajak laut hati sukses merusak momen romantis Zoro dan Sanji.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END.**


End file.
